reptilialandfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold Blood Wiki:Punishment System
Of course, there will always be the occassional incident where a user will loose their cool and breaks the rules without knowing. Luckily, Cold Blood Wiki has a strict punishment system and a warning system that will hopefully help users to tell right from wrong. The punishment and warning systems will be described below. Standard Punishment System #For a first offence at breaking the rules, a user will be warned via personal message to their account by me (The Administrator) or by one of my moderators and will recieve a Yellow Card. Their comment/thread/article/picture/link will be simultaniously deleted from the wiki. #If the user ignores the warning sent to them via personal message, they will be warned a second and final time. They will also recieve an Orange Card. #If the user ignores the warnings sent to them via personal message, they will be exiled (suspended) from the forum for a fixed period. They will recieve a personal message telling them of the suspention, the reason and how long it will be. First ones can range from 2 hours to 1 month depending on the fequency and nature of the incident(s). After reciving the Personal message, their account will be suspended after 30 minuets to give them time to read the message. After being suspended, they will not be able to view the forum through their current account untill the suspention has ended. This should, with luck, give the user time to cool down. #If the offender continues breaking the rules after the suspention has ended, the user will be suspended a second and final time. The second suspention will usually be longer than the first (typicaly around 2 days to 1 year). They will recieve a personal message as well. #If the offender continues to harras the forum (break the rules) after the second suspention has ended, a permanent Ban will be issued. This will involve the users account being locked and I will prevent another user with the same name from registering to the forum. All bans are usually permanent (unless i recieve a formal appology via email) #In an extreme case, if the offender creates another account and continues to break the rules, the Administrator (I) will IP address ban the offender. This means that the forum will block that IP/Internet address from viewing the forum. I can also detect Proxy servers so if the user tries to use A Proxy server to get on the forum, i can ban them that way aswell. This is usually the final step. #In a very extreme case, if the offender switches IP addresses and continues to break the rules, the Administrator (I) will issue a city-wide IP address ban. That means that all IP addresses within the city in which the offender lives in will be blocked from viewing the forum. If this affects valuable contributors, they will be unblocked. If this step is needed, another Administrator will be elected in the event that i am blocked by the city-wide IP ban. #In an exceptional case, if the offender switches to an IP address outside of their city, i can issue a Country-wide IP ban. Like the city-wide ban, if the country-wide ban affects regular users, they will be unblocked.